


Forever Game

by ldriitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardener Matsukawa Issei, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Knight Kyoutani Kentarou, Lord Hanamaki Takahiro, M/M, Matsuhana isn't just a background ship :), Prince Oikawa Tooru, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldriitch/pseuds/ldriitch
Summary: Prince Oikawa is cursed.Iwaizumi must kill the Prince on his 18th birthday.Lord Hanamaki won't allow that.Matsukawa is here for a good time, not a long time.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yuh get it ig

The horses stand by with their heads lowered, indifferent to their surroundings. The driver rests on the seat of his carriage. A boy with dark, spiked hair and sharp green eyes emerges from the cottage. An older man follows. Their matching features hold serious expressions. They walk in silence towards the carriage, stepping up to the cushioned seats. The driver listens for the sound of the latch that signals him to tighten his grip on the reins. This brings the horses’ heads up, and they shift to ready themselves. The boy, Iwaizumi, peers out the window, listening to the steady hooves and the gentle swish of the horses’ tails in the wind. His father doesn’t say a word to him. He doesn’t even look at him.

The sun peeks through the window of the carriage. Fields glow green in the light, vibrant and dancing in the breeze. Hills roll, raising and falling in soft waves. The pleasant air carries the fragrance of early spring. Iwaizumi counts the trees as they travel, their limbs stretching into the sky, new buds appearing after the recent spring showers. A chorus of birds whistle above their heads. 

After hours of traveling, the palace comes into view. Soft sand turns into grinding gravel. The smell of spices and sweat waft into the carriage from the marketplace. Colorful stalls sell trinkets and foods from around the world. The chaos of the bustling crowd fills the surrounding air. Iwaizumi watches the people living their lives without a care. They glance up at him, curiosity shining in their eyes.

The palace has a protective barrier of square towers. They’re connected by thick walls that are made of white stone. Scattered across the walls are elegant windows. A massive gate with golden doors guards around the stronghold. Well-kept gardens with fragrant flowers decorate the castle. 

The passengers are let out, and the guards escort them. Iwaizumi sticks to his father’s side to be sure he doesn’t get lost in the vast halls. The stone walls carry the memories of centuries of royals who lived in the palace. The great glass windows give way to the gardens. 

They’re led to an ancient library that has tall walls with shelves full of dense, ancient volumes of books. Dark oak wood makes up a majority of the furniture; the chairs surrounding a wooden table are a soft, black material. When Iwaizumi looks up, he realizes the second floor has a balcony that hangs over them. Off to the side, there’s a wooden desk with papers organized into piles. 

A man is standing over the papers, examining them. He’s older, his long silver hair goes past his shoulders. It’s held back by a golden band. His fierce, grey eyes are lidded and weighed down with age. The wrinkles on his forehead are evidence of worries past and present, and his frown lines and permanent scowl show he isn’t pleased. He crosses his arms over his thin frame, unimpressed.

“Good afternoon, Iwaizumi?” the man asks.

“Yes, Advisor. I’m offering my son, Iwaizumi Hajime, to serve the throne. He is thirteen years old, has amazing credentials, and he’s ranked at the top of the academy. He’s committed to the task at hand, and he’s been through the required training. I know he is more than qualified.” Iwaizumi’s father speaks up for the first time that day, bowing. Iwaizumi mimics his father’s movements, not wanting to offend the man. The Advisor is quiet, contemplating.

“What do you think, boy?” he asks, addressing Iwaizumi.

“As my father said, I’m more than capable.”

“Yes, but do you realize what you’re agreeing to? Will you see it through to the end?” the Advisor asks, furrowing his brow.

“Simple. I’m to kill the Prince.”

“That’s all I needed to hear. Come, walk with me.”

He puts out an arm for Iwaizumi as if he’s taking him under his wing. Iwaizumi looks at his father for permission, but he’s walking away. He’s done. There’s nothing left for him here. Iwaizumi turns his back on the man who raised him and walks towards a new opportunity.

\--------------------

“Do you know the details of your mission?” the Advisor asks as they walk down a corridor.

“No.” Iwaizumi looks around at the candles that line the walls. 

“The Prince is cursed. On his eighteenth birthday, he’ll become a beast. That’s when you’ll kill him.” 

“Alright.” Iwaizumi nods.

“For now, you’re his assigned personal guard, understood?” he asks. Iwaizumi nods again.

“Good,” the Advisor says, turning towards a set of large doors. “The Prince is in the middle of his daily lessons. You’ll get to meet him later. For now, a servant will show you around the palace.” 

When he swings the doors open, warm light pours out of the servants’ quarters. Lining the walls are shelves of copper-colored pots and pans. Underneath them are the stoves and cabinets. Against the wall are condiments and spices. There are a few bottles of alcohol in display cabinets. There’s a table with ingredients spread across its surface. At the end of the table, there’s a sink. It’s full of dishes that are being washed. The people working around the table look over, acknowledging their entrance. The hustle and bustle of the servants doesn’t cease. Each person moves around them as if an unseen hand drags them this way and that, pulling them along their path to complete a task.

“Matsukawa,” the Advisor says, getting a boy’s attention. He has a mess of black hair that curls every which way.

“Yessir,” he says, keeping his expression neutral. 

“Iwaizumi, this is Matsukawa Issei. He’s a palace gardener. Matsukawa, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. Show Iwaizumi around the palace. I have business to attend.”

“Of course,” Matsukawa responds, setting the dishes in the sink and bowing his head. The Advisor nods and leaves them without another word. Iwaizumi stands there. Matsukawa gets someone to take over at the sink. 

“So,” the boy says, cocking a thick eyebrow. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Prince’s personal guard,” Iwaizumi gives a curt response.

Matsukawa hums, leading Iwaizumi out of the servants’ quarters. They walk through the large rectangular great hall. There are oak tables in rows, leading to the back. Matsukawa points out the kitchen, buttery, and pantry at the end of the hall. He explains that the great hall is multifunctional. It’s used for receiving guests and dining. He mentions people sleeping on the floor sometimes. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at that, but Matsukawa doesn’t elaborate.

Matsukawa shows off the enormous fireplace to the side. Iwaizumi thinks he could stand in it if he wanted. It has an elaborate mantle with wood carvings. Matsukawa tells him it’s sometimes used for cooking when they have guests to impress. He explains the many winding staircases leading to the hall. He points out the ones for the Prince and his consorts. Matsukawa warns Iwaizumi not to use those and shows him the ones for the servants. It makes Iwaizumi dizzy as he tries to keep track. 

Next, they move up the main staircase which leads to the private sitting room. On either side are the private bedchambers. The Prince and his closest confidants sleep in those rooms. Matsukawa explains they aren’t to enter these rooms unless called upon by the Prince himself or one of his confidants. They’re for the privacy of the Prince. They’re rooms of comfort and status.

“Now that I think about it, the Prince should be in there. He’s with his teachers right now,” Matsukawa thinks aloud as they continue walking. Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder at the large oak doors separating him from his target.

“Come on, I’ll show you the shitters next,” Matsukawa interrupts his train of thought. 

\--------------------

“Are you ready to meet the Prince?” the Advisor asks Iwaizumi. They’re standing outside the massive oak doors of the Prince’s private living room. Iwaizumi gives a nod, and the Advisor pushes the doors open. Inside are enormous windows on the far wall. They look out over the gardens. Along the walls are shelves full of more books. A white and gold piano sits in the room’s corner. Two boys glance up from where they’re sitting on the sofa.

The Prince’s hair is brown and parted, swept outwards. Underneath are his infamous black horns following the flow of his hair. They curve into a lightning bolt shape, sharp tips pointing to the sky. They’re decorated with silver chains that hang off of them. On his head is a dainty silver crown, rich with gems. It has a grandidierite centerpiece surrounded by sapphires and diamonds. It opens at the back of the head, making it easier to slip past his horns. He has a smile plastered on his face, and he speaks while making large waving gestures with his hands.

Next to the Prince is another boy. He has light brown hair that borders on pink. It’s cropped short, showing his forehead. There’s a silver chain wrapped around his head with a miniature gem in the center resting on his forehead. His grey eyes and small eyebrows rest in a bored expression as he listens to Prince Oikawa talk. They’re both wearing very casual attire, which includes white collared shirts with puffy sleeves and white leggings with light brown trousers.

“Good evening, your highness. My lord.” the Advisor bows to both boys. Matsukawa follows his lead. He bows deeper than necessary, wearing a shit-eating grin. Iwaizumi bows as well, although not mocking like Matsukawa. 

“Ah, Advisor. Good evening. Who is this?” 

“This is your new personal guard,” the Advisor says as they stand at their full height again. “Iwaizumi Hajime. Selected at the top of his class from the academy. Loyal to the crown. Iwaizumi, this is Prince Oikawa and Lord Hanamaki.”

Lord Hanamaki acknowledges Iwaizumi with a nod, observing him with a look of aloof judgment. There’s no emotion behind his eye as they make prolonged eye contact. Iwaizumi looks away first, not wanting to challenge the young lord in front of the Advisor.

“Hm…. Iwaizumi… Iwaizumi… Iwa,” the Prince tests the name on his tongue. Iwaizumi steels his gaze, furrowing his brow.

“Iwa,” he repeats as if he’s decided it’s a good fit. “Thank you, Advisor, you’re dismissed.”

“As you wish, your highness,” the Advisor says, dipping into a low bow before leaving. It’s silent until the door closes behind him. 

“Jeez, that guy’s a prick,” Matsukawa hums.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsuhana brainrot hours. kyoutani also makes an appearance :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah two chapters in the same week? imagine that

Iwaizumi’s first meeting with the Prince wasn’t something to gawk at. He asked where Iwaizumi was born. Iwaizumi told him he was from Seijoh. He asked what he did before moving to the palace. Iwaizumi told him he worked on his father’s farm. Lord Hanamaki bore an expression conveying complete disregard for Iwaizumi. He sipped tea from his dainty cup without adding to the conversation. Matsukawa stood next to Iwaizumi, his hands behind his back. He threw in a response here and there when something picked his interest. This continued until the Prince dismissed them.

After their meeting, they return to the servants’ quarters. They make their way down a cramped staircase. Tucked in the basement are the staff’s bedrooms. Matsukawa lets Iwaizumi into his room. Cheap pine bed frames have mattresses jammed end to end on both sides of the room. The room is a decent size. With the beds, it’s crowded. At the end of the aisle between them, light shines into the room through a small window onto the dusty, stone floor. One side of the room has someone’s scattered belongings. The other side is bare.

“I don’t sleep in here, so the bed’s yours. Although, I’d watch out for my roommate. He’s not the nicest,” Matsukawa says.

“Oh?”

“His nickname is Mad Dog for a reason,” Matsukawa shrugs.

“What’s his actual name?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Iwaizumi says. “Uh… but where do you sleep?” 

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow at him but avoids the question. He crouches and reaches under the bed. He pulls out sheets and a comforter, passing them to Iwaizumi. Together, they spread the sheets over the mattress, putting the comforter on top. While they work to make Iwaizumi’s new bed, another boy enters the room. He has short-cropped blonde hair, and he’s wearing eyeliner under his sharp, brown eyes. He doesn’t say a word to either of them. Instead, he flops onto his own bed, his back turned to them. Matsukawa gives Iwaizumi an almost apologetic look.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast.” Matsukawa pats Iwaizumi on the back. He waves goodbye before stepping out of the room.

Iwaizumi settles on his bed and tucks himself in under the covers. He squints at who he assumes is Kyoutani. He’s still facing the wall, and he’s curled up on top of the blankets. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest is the only sign that he’s alive and asleep. Iwaizumi shifts to his side, facing his own wall. His thoughts slow as sleep pools on his eyelids, his mind blanking.

\--------------------

Morning shines through the curtains, painting the room in an orange glow. Iwaizumi prepares for the day ahead. He reaches his hand out, studying how golden light pours in through the space in the fabric. The warm material beneath his fingers allows the sun to flood the room when he pulls the curtains back. Iwaizumi looks over at Kyoutani, still asleep, and wonders if he should wake up his new roommate. He doesn’t think it’ll hurt, so he shakes the boy’s shoulder. This earns him a grunt and a shove when Kyoutani sits up in bed. He scowls at Iwaizumi with his small eyebrows furrowed. 

“Do you want to come to breakfast?”

Kyoutani glares at him but rolls out of bed. Iwaizumi waits for him to change his shirt and slip on his shoes. They leave the room in comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to speak. 

When Iwaizumi enters the great hall, he sits near the back. Kyoutani takes the seat next to him. The other palace staff members avoid them, sitting as far from Kyoutani as possible. There are thousands of candles lining the tables. Laid out are silver plates and goblets. At the top of the hall, there’s a table on a raised platform. That's where the royals sit. An older man that resembles the Prince is sitting in the center. Iwaizumi recognizes him as the King. They both have the same wispy hair and facial features. The difference is this man’s hair is grey with age. His face isn't round with youth like the Prince. To his left is the Advisor who speaks in whispers. The Queen sits on the King’s right. Her long brown hair matches Prince’s. She has the same brown eyes as him, but they aren’t as soft. She wears a permanent sneer, and she’s stiff in her movements. Next to her is Prince Oikawa and Lord Hanamaki. The Prince is waving his arms as he speaks, contrasting his mother’s stiffness. 

The chattering of the chefs pulls Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. There’s joking, teasing, and singing ringing out across the hall. The vivid colors of the food are a testament to its freshness and bold flavors. Iwaizumi’s mouth waters with the realization that he’s surrounded by food with the freedom to eat as much as he wants. He piles as much as he can onto his plate to where he’s confronted with far more than he can consume. Next to him, Kyoutani does the same.

“Hey,” a familiar voice says.

Matsukawa takes a seat next to him. Kyoutani rolls his eyes.

“Oh, hey,” Iwaizumi greets. 

“You have anything to do this morning?” he asks as he piles food onto his own plate.

“No, just training in the afternoon,” Iwaizumi shrugs

“Mmm,” Matsukawa hums. “Yeah, sounds about right.” 

There’s silence before Iwaizumi speaks up again. “Aren’t I supposed to be the Prince’s personal guard? Shouldn’t I be with him?”

“Not unless he calls for you,” Matsukawa responds. Iwaizumi is quiet again as he mulls over this information. Matsukawa watches him think, tearing pieces off a loaf of bread and feeding himself. 

“You can help me if you have nothing to do in the mornings,” Matsukawa offers.

“Yeah, alright,” Iwaizumi nods. He turns to look at Kyoutani. “What about you?”

He freezes and glances up at Iwaizumi. He wasn’t expecting to be a part of the conversation. “What?” he asks.

“Do you have something after breakfast?” Iwaizumi asks.

Kyoutani looks him over before deciding that he seems genuine.

“Stables,” he replies. 

“Okay, we can work together,” Iwaizumi says.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Matsukawa says, raising an eyebrow at Iwaizumi. He shrugs and goes back to eating in silence.

As he eats, Iwaizumi sneaks a glance at the table at the end of the hall. With his mouth full, he locks eyes with the Prince across the hall. Prince Oikawa’s eyes rest on Iwaizumi, head tilted. They’re soft and inviting instead of harsh like his mother’s. Iwaizumi drags his eyes elsewhere, instead looking at Lord Hanamaki, whose looks could kill. The icy stare Iwaizumi receives makes him shiver. 

“Don’t worry. Lord Hanamaki is cold to all the Prince’s personal guards,” Matsukawa says.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, he’s had plenty of lords stay at the palace, but Lord Hanamaki is the only one he’s kept around. They're close.” 

Prince Oikawa stands up from his seat at the front of the hall, catching Iwaizumi’s attention. Their eyes meet again as the Prince makes his way to their table. Lord Hanamaki follows him, hands behind his back as he walks. Matsukawa and Kyoutani keep their heads lowered, but Iwaizumi can’t pull his eyes away from the Prince. He notices that he’s holding a hand full of peaches in his arms. He stops in front of their table. Iwaizumi can sense everyone’s eyes on them, the silence of the hall is deafening. Without warning, the Prince throws a peach at him. Iwaizumi puts out a hand to catch it. 

“Uh, no thank you-”

Before he can finish, the Prince throws another peach at him. He catches it with his other hand, looking it over in his hand. He turns to Matsukawa for help, but he just shrugs.

“Throw it back.” Prince Oikawa motions towards the peach. 

“I can’t-”

“Throw it back.” 

Iwaizumi hesitates before returning the peach. The Prince throws a different peach. Iwaizumi grabs it out of the air with his freed hand, almost missing. The Prince smiles, catching the peach Iwaizumi threw. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. Before he can speak, the Prince throws another peach. Iwaizumi tosses one of his own peaches back. They continue until they’re juggling the peaches between them. Iwaizumi relaxes, loosening his muscles as he watches the peaches arc through the air. It’s not long before Iwaizumi misses one, which causes another to land on his head. This makes the Prince laugh. 

“You’re funny.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him while he picks up the fallen peaches. 

“Thank you, your highness,” he replies. An expression that Iwaizumi can’t place flashes over the Prince’s face before it returns to his usual grin. 

“Walk with me?”

“Of course, your highness,” Iwaizumi says with a bow. The Prince turns on his heels.

“Lord Hanamaki, you’re dismissed for now,” he says, smiling in his direction. Iwaizumi stands up at his full height. Lord Hanamaki bows his head.

“As you wish, your highness,” he says. The Prince walks away without another word, and Iwaizumi follows him, sneaking a glance at the young lord who shoots him a glare. 

\--------------------

“What do you think of the Prince’s guard?” Hanamaki asks. 

“He’s interesting,” Matsukawa hums with his hands behind his back as he leads Hanamaki deeper into the garden where it meets the forest surrounding the palace.

Hanamaki adjusts the white rose clips on the collar of his shirt as he walks. He takes a deep breath, the air pungent with the fragrance of flowers. He turns to look around before slipping off his black dress shoes and white socks. The sun-kissed grass tickles his feet as he curls his toes. The strands flatten under the wind in waves. Each one swaying in the breeze. 

“I don’t think I like him,” Hanamaki admits after a while. 

“Hmm,” Matsukawa hums again, taking off his own shoes and socks to stand barefoot with the young lord. “He gets along with Mad Dog pretty well."

“Oh,” is Hanamaki’s only response.

“The Prince seems to like him,” Matsukawa adds.

“He was toying with him,” Hanamaki corrects him.

“At least he found him entertaining,” Matsukawa says.

Hanamaki shrugs, ending the conversation.

They walk through the casual grace of the silent forest, coming up on a pond in the distance. It’s hidden under the canopy of trees. The occasional ripple disrupts the trees’ reflections. Hanamaki goes to dip his toes into the warm water, but Matsukawa puts out an arm to stop him.

“May I?” he asks before taking off Hanamaki’s coat. Hanamaki nods and Matsukawa tugs off the coat over his shoulders, leaving him in his white-collared shirt. He slips off his own coat before folding them both. He sets them side by side with their shoes and socks. Then he reaches up and removes Hanamaki’s headband, setting it on his coat. 

“Allow me to go first, my lord. Wouldn’t want you stepping on sharp rocks,” Matsukawa says with a sly smile as he steps into the water ahead of Hanamaki.

“Shut the hell up, Mattsun. Don’t call me that when we’re alone.” 

Matsukawa puts out a hand. “What do you prefer?” he asks, feigning ignorance. Hanamaki takes the hand offered to him, letting Matsukawa lead him. 

“God, anything but that.” 

“My liege,” Matsukawa says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Without warning, Hanamaki kicks water to splash him. Matsukawa tugs on his arm, dragging him to deeper water. Hanamaki tries to brace himself to no avail. He gets pulled along until the water almost reaches past his hips.

“Shut up,” Hanamaki mumbles, putting out an arm to keep his balance. 

“You love me,” Matsukawa purrs. Hanamaki cups his free hand and swings it across the surface of the water, splashing Matsukawa in the face. Matsukawa yanks him again, and just when he thinks they’ll fall, he bends down and lifts Hanamaki over his shoulder. 

“Mattsun!” 

Matsukawa carries him farther into the depths, and Hanamaki holds on for dear life. Without warning, Matsukawa heaves Hanamaki over his shoulder, diving in after him. When they breach the surface, they’re both gasping for air. Matsukawa flips his hair out of his face, and Hanamaki snorts. He leans back, letting his body float. Matsukawa looks him over and moves to support his back. Hanamaki watches the leaves dancing in the wind, small openings in the foliage allow the afternoon sun to peek through. His gaze shifts to Matsukawa, who is smiling at him. Matsukawa’s hands trail their way up Hanamaki’s back, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Wait-”

Hanamaki feels the hands creep up to his shoulders. Before he can finish, Matsukawa submerges him, pushing on his shoulders. He laughs, swimming away before Hanamaki resurfaces.

“Hey! Get back here!” Hanamaki calls as he breaches again, fighting against the water to reach Matsukawa.

Matsukawa turns around, throwing water in his face.

When Hanamaki gets his hands on him, he pulls him against his chest before falling backward into the water. Matsukawa sucks in a breath. He puffs out his cheeks just as they go under the water. They curl into each other, and Hanamaki grounds them as they sink. They both gasp when they come back up, trying to catch their breath while laughing. When Hanamaki lets go, Matsukawa turns to splash him one last time. 

“Makki~” he coos when he gets splashed back. 

“What?” 

“I bet I can hold my breath longer than you,” Matsukawa challenges.

“You’re on,” Hanamaki says, a smirk gracing his lips.

\--------------------

“We should head back,” Matsukawa hums.

“Mmm,” Hanamaki responds, shifting in his sleep.

They are laying on the cool grass sunbathing under the sun’s rays with their eyes closed as they wait to dry. They’re both lying flat on their backs with Hanamaki resting his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. At this point they’ve become one with the feathery grass and the floral blooms that surround them, supporting their bodies against the warm earth. Here the wildflowers rise like casual weeds. There’s a playfulness in how they dance. They catch the light in a way that shows off their many hues. The fresh, earthy scent of both pollen and grass fills the boy’s senses as it drifts through the air. With a stretch and a yawn, Matsukawa shifts under Hanamaki to wake him from his nap.

“Come on, we have to get back.”

Hanamaki sits up with him. Tufts of hair stick up where he’d been resting on Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsukawa smiles and runs his fingers through Hanamaki’s hair to flatten it back down. Once he’s satisfied, Matsukawa grabs their socks and shoes. He hands Hanamaki his own. Hanamaki closes his eyes as Matsukawa helps him slip on his jacket before setting his headband on the crown of his head. Matsukawa adjusts it so that the gem rests on the center of his forehead before smiling at him. Hanamaki opens his eyes again when he feels Matsukawa move away to slip on his own jacket.

“Thank you.”

“For?” Matsukawa asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Treating me like a friend,” Hanamaki says.

“We are friends, Makki.”

Matsukawa grins.

“You know what I mean,” Hanamaki rolls his eyes. 

“I know. Let’s get back before the Advisor has my head.”

They make their way through the garden. The surrounding air becomes fresh and restful. Together, they savor the cool feeling that washes over them. There’s a calm stillness in the amber glow that comes with the evening air. The sunset blossoms crimson and gold across the sky. The silence makes way for the chorus of crickets and their rhythmic chirping. 

When they reach the palace, Matsukawa breaks away from Hanamaki without a word. He lets him walk up to the front doors on his own. The guards open the heavy doors for Hanamaki as they wish their lord a good evening. Hanamaki nods to them while keeping his hands behind his back and his head held high. Matsukawa returns to the garden. He tends to the flowerbeds and hedges to pass the time. When it’s safe, he turns in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little story i'm actually invested in. i'll add more tags as i go, and i'll probably add chapter titles later on. I also will probably update the summary as i go too. For now, this is all i've got. hope you enjoy.


End file.
